DESCRIPTION: This competing renewal application requests support for the NIMH Hispanic COR: Training in biopsychosocial research program at the University of Puerto Rico, Rio Piedras Campus. The training program is based on the need to produce qualified researchers who can address the mental health and HIV-AIDS (MHA) problems of contemporary society. The overarching goal is to promote an increase in the number of Puerto Rican students admitted to doctoral programs to pursue careers in mental health and HIV-AIDS related research. The specific aims are to: a) Provide intensive and programmed early research training to undergraduate students to prepare and motivate them for roles in biopsychosocial research; b) strengthen the biopsychosocial research curricula in psychology, sociology, anthropology, biology and education; and c) provide intensive academic and career counseling to promote entrance into graduate schools. The program consists of five components: 1) A research practicum and mentorship experience designed to culminate in a thesis project; b) a core curriculum designed to provide basic research courses beyond those already part of the undergraduate major; c) co-curricular activities consisting of weekly research seminars, research workshops, and lectures; d) academic and career counseling aimed at supporting students entrance into graduate school; and e) an evaluation of the program. The Hispanic 1 COR Program is now completing its twelfth year. To date, the program has accomplished successfully the goal of promoting an increase in the number of Puerto Rican students accepted to doctoral programs to pursue careers in MHA related research. One hundred percent of our COR graduates (N=47) have been accepted to graduate programs, have obtained full economic support for graduate or medical school training, or are involved in MHA research. Seventy three percent of COR scholars with two years post graduation have obtained an advanced graduate degree. To date, 25 percent have obtained a doctoral degree and another 35.7 percent who have advanced to candidacy are expected to obtain their doctorate degree in 2001. In all, the program will have produced 17 students with doctoral degrees by the end of this year, representing 6l percent of the cohort of graduates within four years of their Bachelors' degree. In addition, 40 percent have been awarded highly competitive support for graduate school research. The success of our COR scholars suggests that they are well on their way in their research careers. Recently, partnerships with faculty in the Natural Science Faculty and at the Medical Sciences Campus have broadened new research training opportunities.